Malfoy Manor
by BellatrixLestrange98
Summary: What really happened at Malfoy Manor that fateful night between Hermione and Bellatrix? One-shot. M rating is due to lesbian stuff and mild torture. Enjoy!


**Ok so this is my first femslash so please be gentle with me! Please write reviews if you can because I do love them! Enjoy my lovely people.**

Hermione froze with fear as Bellatrix Lestrange, the feared death eater, walked slowly towards her. "I think I'll have a little conversation with this one. Girl to girl!"

Hermione could see, out of the corner of her eye, Ron and Harry being dragged down some stairs which supposedly lead to a cellar although knowing the Malfoy's it was probably a dungeon of some description. With nothing to distract her from the raven haired terror standing in front of her, so close she could feel the heat radiate from Bellatrix's body, she looked at her. If looks could kill, then Bellatrix's most defiantly would. "Where did you get the sword Mudblood?" Bellatrix hissed. Hermione thought for a moment. Should she lie or tell the truth? She went with lie. "I s-swear… we found it..." Hermione stuttered. Bellatrix's mouth turned up into a smirk. "Well then Mudblood, if your intent on lying to me, I guess a little taste of the cruciatus curse will loosen your tongue eh?" Bellatrix laughed as Hermione's face dropped. "Is that a yes dearie? I haven't got all day." Bellatrix gave an evil smirk as Hermione shook her head. "No? Well then, I guess this is my only option." Bellatrix grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair and swung her round. Hermione screamed in pain as she felt the roots of her hair rip from her head. As Hermione landed with a crash on the ground she felt her face being dragged upwards. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's chin and growled through her teeth "I'll ask you one more time before things get dirty. Where did you find the sword?" Hermione figured that she'd probably never see the light of day again. "I'm going to die anyway. I might as well go out in style." Hermione thought to herself matter-of-factly. The only reply Bellatrix got was a wad of spit on her face from Hermione. Bellatrix looked shocked for a minute but her expression quickly changed to a murderous glare as she raised her hand and slapped it down onto Hermione's face. "You're going to regret you were ever born you filthy little mudblood whore." Bellatrix screeched. Hermione sensed it coming before it hit her. "CRUCIO!" Bellatrix laughed joyfully as Hermione's body twitched and squirmed on the floor as Hermione screamed in pain. Hermione could feel herself blacking out. The last thing Hermione felt was the intense pain of the curse.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open to look at the dark ceiling overhead. "It was just a nightmare" She thought with relief. How wrong she was. "Ah look. Our little mudblood whore has decided to join us again. How quaint." The sneering voice of Bellatrix Lestrange was like lightning bolts in her ears. Hermione sat bolt upright only to be slammed back down by Bellatrix. Bellatrix crawled onto Hermione and straddled her hips. "So little mudblood, my last technique didn't seem to work on you so we'll try this one. Bella grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair and leaned in towards her. Bellatrix's full lips bumped against Hermione's ear as Bellatrix whispered threats into her ear. "I'm going to kill you mudwhore. If you don't tell me where you got that sword I will kill you and your friends but not before I torture you all to near death. How does that sound my little mudwhore?" Hermione couldn't breathe from fear. "Please, I s-swear… I d-didn't take anything. Please…" Hermione stuttered through the tears now pouring down her face. Bellatrix looked slightly disgusted by the weakness shown by Hermione. "Stop crying you filthy piece of scum." Bellatrix snarled. Hermione tried her best to stop. She didn't want to look weak in front of this bitch. She was a Gryffindor after all. Bellatrix sat up on Hermione's hips. Hermione couldn't help but admire her body. She was a beautiful woman. The tight fitting dress she was wearing showed off her curves and cleavage brilliantly. Bellatrix noticed her looking and smirked. "You like what you see mudwhore? Do you want me mudwhore?" Bellatrix purred. Hermione froze again. Bellatrix cackled before grabbing a fistful of Hermione's bushy hair and forcefully slammed her lips into Hermione's. Hermione squirmed and turned her face away from Bellatrix's. "Kiss me mudwhore. Or suffer the consequences." Bellatrix growled. Bellatrix didn't give her an option to move this time. Once again Bellatrix slammed her lips into Hermione's. When Hermione opened her mouth to protest, Bellatrix pushed her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione couldn't help but moan as Bellatrix ran her hands up Hermione's body. Bellatrix pulled away and cackled. "Enjoyed that didn't you? Didn't you? You little whore." Hermione blushed in shame and Bellatrix just cackled all the more. As Hermione opened her mouth to insult the witch she felt a cruel slap against her face. Bellatrix snarled at her. "Answer when I speak to you mudwhore. You enjoyed that didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Tears ran down Hermione's face as she mumbled "Y-yes..." Bellatrix's mouth turned into a smirk once more. "Good. Now… You're quite pretty for a mudblood I suppose so it can't hurt in keeping you here a little longer can it?" Hermione gasped as Bellatrix grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it, all the while smirking at Hermione. As Hermione started her sentence "Fu-" Bellatrix leant down and shoved her tongue in Hermione's mouth. Hermione closed her eyes and she couldn't help but enjoy it. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's other breast and began massaging that as well. "Moan for me mudwhore" Bellatrix whispered against Hermione's lips. Hermione didn't make a sound. She wasn't going to be ordered around by this bitch. No matter how much she was secretly enjoying herself. Bellatrix pulled back and glared at Hermione. "I said moan for me. MOAN!" Bellatrix screamed. Hermione felt her shirt being ripped off before she could stop it. "I will make you moan for me. Whore" Bellatrix snarled. Hermione gasped as she felt Bellatrix's tongue lick its way up from her collar bone to her throat. Bellatrix's hands snaked down towards her groin and Hermione let out the tiniest moan of pleasure. Bellatrix chuckled against Hermione's throat. "Told you mudwhore" Bellatrix had forgotten all about the sword and now only cared about fucking the mudblood. Hermione felt her jean button being undone and her zipper being pulled down as Bellatrix started sucking on her pulse point. "Oh…yes..." Hermione moaned. Bellatrix sat up. "Yes what mudwhore?" Hermione groaned as the sensation of Bella sucking her pulse point went. "Please…" Bellatrix smirked. "Please what?" Hermione looked into Bellatrix's eyes, all morals gone. "Fuck me. Please. Fuck me" Bellatrix cackled as she felt the lust run through her body.

Just as Bellatrix was about to rip the rest of Hermione's clothes off she heard a bang and a gasp behind her. Her head looked over her shoulder to find Narcissa staring at her with Draco standing behind her. Bellatrix sighed and stood up. Hermione blushed in shame. Narcissa stepped boldly forwards and spoke only to Bellatrix. "Get it to put its clothing back on. It's no use to us. Let us go Bella." Bellatrix snarled at her sister but nodded slowly after Draco stepped behind his mother and glared at his Aunt. "Maybe we'll see each other again Mudwhore. But I will kill you next time." Bellatrix said over her shoulder before striding out of the room. Hermione blinked and sat up. She was never going to forget this.


End file.
